Neo
, Surge , Ember |allies = Cross, Surge, Ember |enemies = X, Guiron, Gabara, Ghidorah |designed by = 2009MECHAGODZILLA |first appear = Neo vs Guiron |voice_actor = Shade Nocturne GTK (Ultra Fight Pilot) Masao Nakasone (Stock Grunts, Ultra Fight Pilot) Goro Naya (Stock Grunts, Ultra Fight Pilot) }} Neo, also called "Ultraman" (ウルトラマン Urutoraman), is one of the ten Ultra siblings that are part of the Space Garrison; He is the 5th oldest. Neo is an Ultra who has been assigned to visit and defend Earth against aliens and kaiju. Name To be added. Design Neo has an entirely silver and red body. He possesses two shining, oval-shaped eyes, and a Color Timer on his chest, which changes color to red and starts blinking when losing power. Neo's body has a humanoid form, and has a dorsal fin that runs all the way down his back. He also possesses two rectangular ears and a small crest on his head. Personality To be added. Origins To be added. Profile Stats *'Height': 40 m *'Weight': 35,000 t *'Age': 40,000 years old *'Home world': Nebula M78 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jump Ceiling': 800 meters (2,600 ft) *'Running Speed': 450 kilometers per hour (280 miles per hour) *'Swimming Speed': 200 knots (230 miles per hour) *'Physical Strength': Though never precisely measured in the stories, it is presumed to be vastly super-humanoid. Body Features *'Color Timer': The standard Color Timer. *'Eyes': Neo can see beyond the visible spectrum, perhaps the entire spectrum. *'Ultra Armor': Neo's ultra durable skin. It is unable to withstand extreme cold. **Immune to electricity. **Resistant against heat. **Resistant against the force of an atomic explosion. **Resistant against chemical weathering. Abilities *'Teleportation': Neo can teleport from one planet to another, but doing so takes up a lot of his energy. *'Ultra Barrier': Also known as Rebound Ray. Neo draws a rectangular shield in the air which is energized by his fingers to deflect/reflect any type of attack. *'Ultra Sign': Like other Ultras, Neo is capable of creating an Ultra Sign. *'Flash Travel': Neo can encase himself in a red energy sphere, this is used for long distance travels through space. Techniques Special *Ultium Ray: Neo's finisher attack, Neo puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire two powerful beams from his forearms that can destroy monsters in one hit. It is fired when Neo utilizes the negative Ultium energy in his right arm and the positive Ultium energy in the left arm, which interact with each other in order to fire the beams. It releases a heat of 500,000 degrees Celsius (900,032 degrees Farenheit) and has a destructive power of 500,000 horsepower. *'Ultra-Slash': Also known as Disembering Halo. Neo can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and toss it at foes. Can slice through monsters with ease. Can also separate into two saws in mid-air, or he can fire two from his hand at once. In whatever form he fires them, they can home in on a foe. *'Slash Ray': Neo can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Can also have explosive effects. *'Fluoroscope Ray': Neo can emit a beam of light from his eyes that will make invisible objects or monsters visible. *'Catch-Rings': Neo can spin around so fast that he creates energy rings, used to capture/ensnare foes. Physical *'Defense Capability': Neo's hide seems to be immune to every energy projectile or explosion. It allows him to resist heat, atomic bomb explosions and even electricity. *'Ultra Psychic': Also called Ultra willpower. **'Ultra Psychokinesis': The ability to lift opponents in mid-air and threw them off before exploding. *'Air Body': Neo rams the opponent with his body in mid-air. His body does not seem to suffer any ill effects from the collision. *'Ultra Head-butt': Neo hits the opponent with the top of his head, it is said to be a hundred times harder than diamonds. *'Ultra Chop': A basic chop. Neo tends to use this on opponents in an attempt to daze or stun them. *'Ultra Haze Slash': Also known as 'Ultra Sword Haze', this technique is a variation of Ultra Chop where Neo slices or punches the opponent as he passes. *'Ultra Punch': A punch skill to assess the weaknesses of the enemy. *'Ultra Kick': A kicking technique using concentrated power in the legs. It is several hundred times stronger than what would be expected from his stature. *'Swoop Kick': A double kick from high altitudes. *'Ultra Swing': Grabs the opponent and throws them. *'Dropped Rock': Lifts the opponent into the air and slams them into the ground. *'Flying Mare': Grabs the opponent by the neck and throws them. *'Monkey Flip': When faced with a charging opponent, Neo grabs them, falls on his back and uses the opponents momentum and his leg to flip them over. *'Neck Hanging': A technique where Neo holds his opponent by the neck while lifting them. When his foe is weakened he throws them. *'Headlock': Neo headlocks his opponent to seal their movements. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Being as strong as he is, Neo has little trouble jumping to great heights. List of appearances The Godzilla Bros Ultra Fight (2017-Current) * Neo vs Guiron (First Appearance) Gallery To be added. Trivia * Neo's design is based off Ultraman, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman 80, Ultraman Powered, and Ultraman The Next. * Although GTK provides the voice for Neo, stock grunts from Ultraman and Ultraman Ace are sometimes used. * His beam attack, The Ultium Ray, is a cross between Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray and Ultraman Noa's Lightning Noa. * The “Ora” shout Neo makes is a reference to the character Jotaro Kujo from the anime and manga JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. References Category:Ultra Fight Category:Males Category:Ultras Category:Protagonists Category:Humanoids Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Ultra Figtht Males Category:Ultra Fight Protagonists Category:Ultra Fight Aliens Category:Ultra Fight Humanoids Category:Ultra Fight Characters Category:Ultra Fight Ultras